


Thank you!

by merelypassingtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime





	Thank you!

One hundred is a big, round number, and I admit I was a bit stressed about what would be worthy of the honor of being my hundredth story.

Then it occured to me that what this milestone is really is a chance to reflect, and most of all to thank all of those who have helped me along the way.

It’s been a long, strange road finding the words I never knew I had in me, and I know I would never have walked it without the encouragement and support I have received from so many readers, but in particular from you guys: the small core group of you who have subscribed to me and who comment on so many of my stories.

I can’t ever express how much you all mean to me, but know that I carry your names and your kindness with me wherever I go and that every word I write is dedicated to you guys.

Thank you.

Thank you so much for everything.


End file.
